


Domestic Woes

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic... smut?, Edging, M/M, Power Play, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: “I refuse to be seduced,” Koushi declares, waving his spoon. “I’m making dinner.”Dachi sighs. “I suppose you leave me no choice,” he says, lifting Koushi off the floor.Koushi yelps. “Daichi! You’re going to throw out your back!” he cries, but that doesn’t stop him from kicking and struggling, pushing the table across the room with one foot. “Daichi!”





	Domestic Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).



Sugawara Koushi sits back on the train with a sigh. He’s lucky to have gotten to the train just before rush hour, because his feet are damn sore after a particularly chaotic day of work, and he’s never been so happy to just… sit. He looks at his watch. Work had ended earlier than he’d predicted, and that means he’ll be home before Daichi.

He might even have time to make him dinner before he gets home.

Once he gets home, and _finally_ gets to take off his shoes and flex his toes a little, he starts searching for things he could use to whip up something. They probably need to go grocery shopping, but he thinks there’s enough to make something simple.

He’s still at the stove, stirring the noodles he’s cooking when he hears the door open.

“Something smells nice,” comes Daichi’s voice as he comes into the kitchen, shrugging off his jacket. “Didn’t you text me five times about how exhausting your day is?”

“I got home early, so I thought I could surprise you,” Koushi says.

Daichi shuffles behind him and wraps his arms around Koushi’s waist, kissing the base of his neck in the place he knows makes Koushi shiver ever time. “Sit down,” Daichi whispers in his ear in that husky voice Koushi likes.

“Sawamura Daichi,” Koushi says. “Are you trying to manipulate me into resting? _Sexually_.”

“I am,” Daichi says, kissing his ear. Koushi can practically hear the twinkling in his eyes.

“I refuse to be seduced,” Koushi declares, waving his spoon. “I’m making dinner.”

Dachi sighs. “I suppose you leave me no choice,” he says, lifting Koushi off the floor.

Koushi yelps. “Daichi! You’re going to throw out your back!” he cries, but that doesn’t stop him from kicking and struggling, pushing the table across the room with one foot. “Daichi!”

“I won’t throw out my back if you let me put you… in this… chair,” Daichi manages, but the chair has already been kicked over, and soon after Daichi lands on his ass too.

Koushi tries to use the moment of impact to crawl after the spoon, unsure when he’d even dropped it, but Daichi throws his full weight on his back, pinning him down. “The noodles will burn!” Koushi cries, but he can’t help laughing as they wrestle together on the floor until they’re both tired out and laughing too hard to get any further.

“Let me drain the noodles,” Koushi wheezes.

Daichi groans and lets him go, flopping back onto the floor.

Koushi jumps to his feet, feeling far too proud of himself.

“You’re a menace,” Daichi says, as Koushi drains the noodles. Koushi flicks a noodle at him, grinning.

-X-

After dinner, Koushi finally takes a much needed bath, sinking into the soft scented water with a sigh. He lets himself float, trying to relax all his muscles and flex his feet a little. He massages his sore calves and toes before finally sitting up. He takes another five minutes just to get out of the tub, however.

He sighs, toweling himself off and putting on his fluffiest robe. Hell, maybe he’ll ask Daichi if he wants to break out that glass of wine they’d been saving and watch cooking shows until they fall asleep.

That plan sounds lovely, and he’s feeling less exhausted just thinking about it. He opens the door into the bedroom ready to share his frankly brilliant plan, only to find that Daichi has made plans of his own.

Koushi stares at him for a long time, then manages a breathy, “How _dare_ you.”

“You knocked over the table,” Daichi says, hands behind his head as he sits back against the headboard in a pose that may seem relaxed if Koushi didn’t know for a fact that it’s mostly to show off Daichi’s muscles. One of his legs is hiked up lazily so Koushi has a perfect few of the stockings he’s wearing. They’re pulled up his thighs by garters that fit perfectly over a pair of very well tailored panties.

“Again…” Koushi says, even though his brain is slowly fizzling out his ears. “How _DARE_ y…” He’s cut off by Daichi pushing himself up and across the room quickly, using the fact that Koushi is too horny to evade to back him up against the dresser, leaning over him with a teasing smile.

“You should have listened when I told you to rest earlier, because _now_ I’m going to work you so hard…”

Koushi’s brain skids back into a real trail of thought, though, granted, it’s not a particularly refined one. “Oh, _really_ ,” he says, returning the grin. “I think since I made dinner, maybe you should be the one who gets _worked_.”

Daichi slides an arm under his ass and lifts him onto the top of the dresser to kiss him hard. Koushi feels hot, taking a moment to palm Daichi’s ass under the silky material before enacting his masterful plan. He wraps his legs around Daichi’s waist and throws his weight forward, forcing Daichi to stumble back onto the bed, falling back with a small _oof_.

Next, he tries to slide down Daichi’s thighs gracefully, the way a movie stripper might. However, the flaw in his downright glorious plan is that Sugawara Koushi is not a stripper, he is a doctor, and what he does end up doing is sliding right down to the floor and falling onto his back.

“What,” Daichi says, trying not to laugh, “was that.”

“I was going to very smoothly give you a surprise blowjob, but I may have miscalculated.”

“Did you now?” Daichi says, sliding down to straddle Koushi. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He leans over Koushi and licks up the shell of his ear, one hand sliding under him to settle his fingers on Koushi’s spin. Koushi sighs, letting Daichi nip and bite at Koushi’s neck.

“I… am going to get back on top…” Koushi gasps, “… in just… j-just a moment.”           

Daichi hums, kissing along Koushi’s collarbones.

“Ok,” Koushi says, though it takes him a few more minutes to actually move, bracing his foot against the floor so he can try to flip them. Daichi is heavier than him, though, so he only manages to get him halfway turned before Daichi laughs and collapses on top of Koushi, purely dead weight on top of him.

“Oh, very sexy,” Koushi wheezes. He writhes, kicking and pushing as Daichi shakes with silent laughter.

He pinches Daichi in the side, making him twitch, then uses that opening to push Daichi off of him and quickly straddle him. “Ha,” he says with a satisfied grin.

Daichi  chuckles and bucks him off, sending him sprawling. He scrambles to get back on his knees before Daichi can pin him down again. Instead of straddling him, this time he goes back to his original plan, quickly pushing Daichi’s legs apart (wow do his thighs look amazing in those stockings) and mouthing at the silky material of his panties.

Daichi groans, leaning back onto his palms to throw his head back.

Another win for Sugawara Koushi.

He traces the outline of Daichi’s cock with his mouth until the panties are dripping wet. His mouth waters for more, to get a good taste of that cock, but Koushi isn’t going to waste his victory on a quickie. He focuses on drawing the best sounds out of him, breathy little groans and wheezing gasps.

He keeps licking and kissing until his jaw is sore and Daichi is tugging at his hair.

Koushi grins, and Daichi can probably feel it, because he tugs Koushi away by his hair. “I think that was enough,” he says, pushing Koushi against the bed, undoing his robe and sitting in his lap, rutting against him.

Koushi moans. The downside of teasing Daichi is that it means Koushi doesn’t get off either, and he’s hard as all hell too. Daichi’s cock is thick and hot against his own and he knows exactly how to move his hips to get Koushi going wild.

“This is… ngh… cheating,” Koushi gasps, nearly kneeing Daichi in the hip.

“No it’s not,” Daichi says, his voice slow as it drifts over Koushi’s ear.

“It definitely is,” Koushi manages. He shimmies down in a way that’s not particularly dignified, but gets his cock into the crease of Daichi’s ass, so he can rut against it without grinding against Daichi’s own cock.

Daichi reaches to relieve himself, but Koushi grabs his hands. Of course, the movement and the fact that he’s no longer bracing himself in the awkward position he’s in, so he slides off the bed and onto the floor.

Daichi laughs so hard he nearly falls over as well. “You’re not very good at this,” he says.

Koushi scowls up at him, turning his head to bite at his thigh. Daichi moans, gripping the side of the bed as Koushi worries at the flesh there until there’s a neat little mark, then continues on the other thigh.

He grabs at Daichi’s ass and toys with his hole through the fabric, carefully placing marks everywhere he can find skin. Daichi is blushing all the way down his chest, mouth open and panting as he rests his cheek on his arms.

Koushi’s cock is complaining at the lack of contact, but he does his best to focus on the lovely way Daichi’s thighs look, halfway covered by the sleek, black fabric of the stockings, the rest of them covered with Koushi’s bites and a hickey or two. He slides his fingers under the hem of the panties, pressing hard into the tight flesh there.

Daichi gasps, hands flying down to slide under Koushi’s armpits, pulling him up.

Though he’s sad to be so cruelly separated from Daichi’s thighs, he doesn’t mind getting a good look at Daichi’s sweaty, red face. First, because it’s extremely hot, second, because there’s no doubt that Koushi is going to win this little skirmish.

“Should we move to the bed?” Koushi asks.

“We’re already on the bed,” Daichi says. His eyes are slightly glazed already, despite the fact that he’s not even undressed.

Koushi jabs him in the side. “Don’t sass me!”

Daichi leans down and kisses him like he has little other choice. Koushi wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist, letting him nip at Koushi’s bottom lip. He slides his tongue into Daichi’s mouth, pressing him back as he licks into his mouth, biting his lip as he pulls away.

“Bed,” he says.

Daichi grins, pressing his nose against Koushi’s and picking him up, depositing him onto the bed and clambering over him, his hand sliding between them to rub at Koushi’s dick. Koushi’s breath leaves him in a rush, and he forgets his objectives embarrassingly quickly.

Using his hesitation, Daichi slides down and slides Koushi’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Koushi worries he might come right now, but he forces himself to calm down, tugging at Daichi’s hair until his cock slides out of Daichi’s mouth with a pop.

“Lay down,” he demands.

Daichi laughs and flops on top of him.

“ _No,_ ” Koushi wheezes, unable to stop from giggling. He pushes Daichi off of him clumsily, while Daichi laughs at his efforts, looking like a very buff ragdoll.

Koushi lays beside him for a while, trying to catch his breath. He sits up. “Alright,” he says. “Now you’re going to get it.”

He crawls between Daichi’s legs on all fours and sinks down, sitting on his heels as he reaches up to play with the clips on the garter belt. He leans down, mouthing at Daichi’s hip bones as he undoes the clips one by one, as slowly as he can manage. It’s not very slow, but they’re both so worked up it seems like an eternity.

He slides the belt down, careful not to wrinkle the stockings anywhere, and then inches the panties down. He only gives it a centimeter or so, just enough to suckle at the very tip of Daichi’s cock.

“Suga,” Daichi moans. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Koushi chuckles around the tip and Daichi’s head falls back with a groan.

He slides the panties down gruelingly slow, sliding Daichi’s cock further and further into his mouth as he does, until he’s got it down his throat, inhaling the musky smell of the curly hairs brushing against his nose. He doesn’t move, just swallows every so often, sliding the panties down Daichi’s thighs just as slowly.

He can’t get them further than Daichi’s knees like this, but he thinks that will do for now. He raises his hand and scrunches his fingers, and soon there is a tub of lube in his hand. He shifts Daichi’s knees around until he can reach under him, then squirts lube into his hand.

It’s not the best position for deepthroating, so he has to shift over enough that he only has about half his cock in his mouth, leaning onto Daichi’s knees to keep himself stable.

“You’re not going to fall, are you?” Daichi says.

Koushi flips him off, sucking hard enough to wipe the teasing look on his face off. They’re both overheated at this point, Koushi’s hot skin sticking to Daichi’s, but he reaches forward to press one lubed finger to Daichi’s hole. He teases at the skin there until Daichi’s keening, but he doesn’t know how much more teasing he can manage.

Koushi’s only human, after all.

He presses in his finger, trying to use the repetitive motions of fucking it in and out to control his breathing, but Daichi is making noises that make that very, very hard, his low voice rumbling through Koushi’s chest as well as he moans.

“Fuck,” Koushi whispers around the cock in his mouth. He’s so hard, there’s no way he can be this slow with the second finger. He pushes in, curling his fingers. Daichi gently knees him in the chest.

“Koushi, come on,” Daichi rasps. “Please?”

Being told to hurry it up is the only thing that give Koushi the small burst of petulance that keeps him from diving into the last leg of all this full throttle, but that burst dies down quickly when Daichi summons his most delicious rumble to say, “ _Koushi_.”

“Fuck,” Koushi chokes out again, sucking hard as he pulls off of Daichi’s cock and sits back, tugging the panties all the way down so he can get between Daichi’s thighs. He lubes himself up and pushes in.

Though he’d pretty much given up teasing any more, he has to stop once he’s seated to the base, because _fuck_. He’s going to come way too fast.

He tries to get his breathing almost to normal, then pulls out and slowly pushes back in. His arms are shaking where he supports himself and sweat is all but dripping into his eyes. He ends up going slowly just so he won’t finish in the first few seconds.

“Koushi,” Daichi growls, rolling them around. “You’re a menace.” He lifts himself up and slams back down, picking up a clumsy place that’s much faster than Koushi can handle right now if he wants this to last more than a minute.

He gives a hard thrust up and uses Daichi’s gasping to flip them again.

He lifts his hand and starts stroking Daichi, thrusting at a pace he hopes he can handle. Maybe he’ll just have to aim for two minutes. How long has it already been? This was a suicide mission all along, wasn’t it.

“You,” he manages, “are way too sexy.”

“Sorry,” Daichi says with a wheezing chuckle. “But you’re just as beautiful, so we’re even, I think.”

“And I’m the menace,” Koushi says, hardly able to keep moving and pumping Daichi’s cock at the same time with his brain blowing a fuse as he does it.

“I can’t compliment you?” Daichi says with a grin.

“I’m going to _die_ ,” Koushi moans.

“And whose… fault is that?”

“Yours,” Koushi says. “You’re wearing _stockings_.”

“You should have let me make dinner.”

“How _dare_ you.”

He thrusts a few more times and then he’s coming, having to forfeit stroking Daichi’s cock for a moment just to keep himself upright as it shakes its way though his body. He pants hard, slumping over.

After the ringing in his ears clear, he reaches up to start jerking Daichi off again, stroking up and down until Daichi is coming too, thighs flexing hard under Koushi’s head.

They both lay there for a long time, Koushi resting his head on Daichi’s thigh and inspecting the stockings on the other thigh contemplatively. “When did you get these?” he manages finally.

“Last week,” Daichi says, his voice quivering a little. “I take it you like them.”

“I do,” Koushi murmurs. “I really wanted to drink wine and go to bed early, you know.”

Daichi laughs. “How about we drink wine and go to bed slightly less early?”

Koushi hums. “I suppose.” He sighs. “Now we need another bath.”

“Decidedly less early, then.”

“Fair enough,” Koushi says, pushing himself up. “Come on, let’s go.”

Daichi takes his hand and tugs him back down, after all the effort he’d put into getting up, too. He throws one arm over Koushi’s shoulder and pulls him in for a soft kiss, just a touch of the lips. “I love you,” he says, eyes crinkling.

Koushi sighs and lets his head rest on Daichi’s shoulder. “I love you too.” Then, after a while, “But I really do want a bath.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://dgalerab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
